Grim
Description Grim was a strange Larvitar. As a child he had parents who weren't even each others type causing them to fight a lot. His Dad Gamma, a Haxorus and his mom Zeta, a Tyranitar constantly fought as he was a child. He usually slept outside on hard rocks in fear of his parents. His only solace was his best friend, Crass the Drilbur a friend since near birth. Due to Grim's "Guts" Nature he constantly ate things he wasn't suppose to, including a Fire Orb which got him deathly ill for a short time having him have to leave for 3 months. When he returned he continued his friendship with Crass and they both ended up with complete trust of each other. He spent most his time eating and staying at Crass's house. Later on in his life at age 15 Grim decided to follow his friend Crass after Crass's 16 birthday in his dream of becoming a Mystery Dungeon explorer and rescuer. On the day of their arrival to Terra Town to join the Earth guild they met the third member of Team Sandstorm: Chio, the Archen. After Grim bought a whole bunch of resources with their remaining money(Including a TM26, Earthquake for himself). After being allowed in the guild fairly quickly Grim set up their room and ate. Grim eats a lot due to never trusting his parents to make him a meal. However, that doesn't shy him away from eating random garbage like glass bottles and tin cans. The night of their first visit to Terra town some of the guild members were celebrating resulting in a large drunken party. Grim blackout only to destroy 1/3 of a forest with his new move, Outrage. After freezing to death a mysterious blue eyed Pokemon that seemingly danced in the shadows appeared and resurrected him and secretly enslaved him. The result of this slave contract is Grim's alternate personality, Mot. Grim after not being able to bear it anymore went to throw himself in some ruins he found. When he arrived he found a strange egg that stopped him named Malak. Malak brings out the good in Grim and helps him make better judgement. Grim has to choose between Mot and Malak based on the situation. After a short delusion of being a ice emperor Grim accidentally found remnants of a old mystery dungeon. Hiding it from others and making it inaccessible from anywhere but his bed room he constructed himself a hideaway no one knows of. On a side note Grim is a low ranked member of a stalkers organization called Stalkers Anonymous. He has 7 articles in it and had a higher stalk him prior. He left in the middle of the tournament to grab Malak only to see Luna destroy Terra Town. During the tournament Grim levels up more and even acquires rare Golden seeds increasing his level. Grim went on a short rampage outside of the ruins of Terra town destroying 3 villages in the process and tried to rebuild Terra Town. After realizing Mot was the cause Grim stopped. Grim then spent time taking over a mystery dungeon for unknown uses. After awhile he met Lt. Bergmite again and promoted him to General. He met his new Dark Army and gave them his Labyrinth he took over. He tried to become a stronger person with Chio. During a visit to Crass's family Grim reunited with Mala before having to fight Frost. Frost thoughts really screwed up Mala. Grim took a 3 month leave from the guild and Team Sandstorm afterwards. During the leave however Mot had gained strength from more and more Demonic energy entering the world due to the soon rise of the demons. Mot cut Grim in half causing him to bleed out. Grim did something drastic and evolved into Pupitar. As soon as Grim got use to his body he was kidnapped by a Pokemon Blacksmith and tied to a stick and sold to Dreca, a over-sized Druddigon with dreams of being a legendary hero. He is currently his weapon and Grim, Chara, and Dreca all form to make Team False Sandstorm under the identity of Sandstorm members without any real permission but still allowing them to do missions. After fake Team Sandstorm reached the halfway point for a mission they were abducted by the bat queen. After being brainwashed to her cause the helped the Demons on the 6th. Later, Grim and Mot were absorbed by The Amalgamite.(A Amalgamate or collection of souls.) His soul mixed with others inside it before being reborn in a block of Ice. He was eventually found by a Scolipede named Oiron who said he was his brother. From then he went as Mirgton and became a their out in the swampland. Mirg is starting to have doubts about who he really is. About Grim Grim is a powerful Pokemon despite is size and age. However if he is ever in a corner, Mot won't back down from possessing him. Despite not sharing his level Grim is surprisingly level 41, making him the strongest in Team Sandstorm. Despite his careless nature he had gotten into many fights before with scavengers when not hanging out with Crass making him such a high level. Now Mirg, he is level 65, but seems to have lost all ability to evolve and is covered in scars. Fun Facts Grim is a hoarder. Grim can be a glutton. He can eat 80% of raw materials. He has a Ditto, Rotom, and a Castform in his stomach (in order) named Heart, Brain, and Lung. He has a habit for sleeping. Has a strange dislike for puzzles and japes. He would rather power through them then figure them out.